Holidays in Leather
by captainllama7
Summary: Pricefield one-shot for the holidays. NSFW. It's Christmas morning and Max is on the naughty list.


**A/N at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

 _yo max  
getting higher education from frank  
i'll be back soon  
holla if u need anything  
xoxo_

 _\- Chloe,_ _3:37am 12/25/15_

Max groaned sleepily into her pillow, dropping her phone next to her head and stretching her limbs out to the far corners of Chloe's bed. It was the first time in a while since she had the luxury of sleeping in such a big bed, but Winter vacation at Blackwell meant that she was able to spend the entire holiday with her girlfriend, and away from her uncomfortable twin-sized bed. Her parents had tried convincing her to come back home for the holidays, but after a few promises of _'_ _I'll be home for New Year's ev_ _e'_ and _'_ _But I haven't seen Chloe_ _i_ _n five years!_ _'_ her parents gave in to their daughter's wish.

Mumbling sleepily to herself, Max rolled over onto her side and grabbed the nearest pillow, hugging it tightly against her chest to block out the chill that was sweeping through the house. Chloe must have left through the window and probably forgot to close it again, Max thought to herself. With a large sigh, she felt her body slowly sinking back into the mattress, her limbs becoming heavy and letting her mind wander. They were usually of herself and Chloe, and the strange adventures the pair would go on, and tonight was no different.

 _"Sorry dude, the only other pair of jammies that'll fit you are these ratty old things."_

 _Chloe said as she stepped away from her fashion hole, holding up a pair of boxers and a thin tattered shirt with some obscure band logo printed on the front. She had a devious smirk on her face; Max knew that face. That face meant trouble. Tearing her eyes away from her devilish gaze, Max felt her eyes darting back and forth between the pile of clothing in her hands and her own, and she could feel her own face growing warm with each passing second._

 _"No way, Chloe. It's the middle of winter and you expect me to wear that? You do realise it's barely above freezing right now, don't you? And Joyce almost blew her top when you cranked the heater on!" Max blurted out, holding her hands out in front of her, shielding her body from Chloe, who was advancing toward her like a panther on the prowl._

 _"C'mon, Max, it doesn't matter, you'll be sleeping with me. I'll keep you hot all night long." Chloe purred as she trapped Max between her body and her dresser, setting the clothes down upon its surface and grasping at the hem of Max's shirt, making a pointed effort to lift it above her head. Max's heart leapt to her throat and she grabbed Chloe's wrists, effectively keeping her from advancing. "If you really think you're gonna get into my pants with cheesy pick-up lines, you've got another thing coming."_

 _Chloe grinned wickedly. "That won't be the only thing coming toni-"  
"Don't you start!" Max thumped her on the arm.  
"Ow! Damn, Max, keep the domestic abuse down to a minimum, alright? We might live in Trash-cadia Bay but we don't have to mold ourselves to the stereotype. But if you want to play rough tonight, I am so game. Safe-word is ''pirate'."_

 _Max rolled her eyes as she turned to grab the pyjamas from on top of the dresser, and made a circular motion with her finger, signalling for Chloe to turn around. "Fine, I'll wear them. But I'm not gonna have some horndog watch me get undressed, okay? The last thing I need is for you to pounce on me while I have my shirt over my head. Ah-ah-ah!" she interjected as Chloe opened her mouth, "Don't you dare say anything else, or I'm sleeping downstairs. Be good." Chloe shrugged and slumped her shoulders, turning around to surrender to Max's order._

 _After a few moments of banter and lots of muttered swearing coming from the more rebellious one of the two, Max found herself feeling more exposed with Chloe's clothes on rather than if she were actually naked. The ragged shirt was loose enough to expose one of her freckled shoulders, and her boxers were so short, she was sure that her butt would fall out if she were to make any wrong movements._

 _"Jesus, Chloe... what the fuck. I might as well sleep naked." Max muttered, as she turned to examine herself in the mirror, staring at herself in slight horror. Chloe appeared behind her, snaking her arms around the smaller girl's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. She planted her lips on freckled skin, and grinned. "Mm, that's always an option, but like you said, it's freezing outside. Plus, I like unwrapping my presents before I play with them. I mean, tomorrow is Christmas, after all."_

 _Max flushed and tried to swing at Chloe, but missed and watched in slight annoyance as she cackled and dove into her messy bed, away from Max's hands_.

Violent shivers wracked its way through Max's petite form, and she sat up, unable to find a blanket to cover herself with. How does Chloe sleep without blankets? Max wrapped her arms around her chest as bleary eyes scanned the vicinity of the room for anything to cover her body, and after a minute of struggling while her eyes adjusted to the dark, landed upon Chloe's leather jacket draped across her computer chair. Clambering off the large bed, Max grabbed it and shoved her arms through the sleeves, hugging the jacket tightly around her chest for immediate warmth. _Much better_ , she thought as she sat at the edge of the bed, feeling her shivers subside.

A few moments later, Max felt incredibly cozy in Chloe's leather jacket and she felt sleep come over her once more, so she leaned backwards until her back hit the mattress under her. She stared at the walls, idly tracing Chloe's graffiti — or as she lovingly called it, Chloe-isms — with her eyes before her mind started to wander. The scent of Chloe's leather jacket mixed in with cigarette smoke wafted into Max's nose and she sighed, wondering how late her girlfriend was going to be out. It was hard keeping herself away when she wanted to spend all of her available time with her. Curling herself into a ball, she buried her nose into the lapel of the jacket, inhaling deeply to keep the familiar smell engraved in her mind.

 _A mischievous gleam in Chloe's eyes told Max she was up to no good. She grabbed Max's wrists and pinned them above her head, effectively trapping her in place. Max watched as a wicked smile wormed its way onto her face and flinched as she swung a long lanky leg over her body, straddling her legs. Max could feel the heat coming from Chloe's core against her thigh, even through her ripped blue jeans. She tried raising her hips to meet the other's, and Chloe had the nerve to tease the poor girl by grinding herself against her thigh, causing both girls let out a sigh of pleasure and frustration._

Max felt her hips jerk up in response to the thought, and her heart fluttered, a pleasant warm feeling stirring in her lower abdomen. She bit her lip and buried her face deeper into the leather jacket, delicate fingers gently stroking the fabric. Max imagined it was Chloe's skin.

 _"Chloe – clothes, off," Max hissed, as she wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck, scrabbling her fingers against her jacket for purchase. Chloe chuckled and ground her hips hard against the other girl, snaking her hands up freckled arms to grab at her wrists again to pin them to her sides. "_ _Not this time, Max. This is all for you._ _I love seeing you naked," She breathed into the brunette's ear._

Max's hand found its way down her chest and she tweaked her right nipple between her thumb and forefinger, feeling the flesh harden underneath her touch. She sighed in pleasure as she pinched and rolled, keeping the image of Chloe in her mind. _God, just the thought of her is enough to do this to me..._ she thought to herself, as she took her left breast in her free hand and began to squeeze. Max imagined her hands were Chloe's, which stoked the fire building in her loins, and she squeezed her thighs together.

The rough material of the jacket rubbed against her smooth skin, and Max whined; she was wet, she needed to be touched. She needed Chloe to touch her. Reaching for her phone, Max quickly typed in a message.

 _Chloe, I don't care where you are, come home. I need you. NOW.  
\- Max to Chloe, 4:49am 12/25/15_

She pressed send and threw the phone somewhere on the bed before bringing her attention back to her naked body. Her skin felt so warm as she ran her hands down her chest, the feeling like electricity coursing through her vein, and she inhaled sharply as she dug her nails into the tender flesh of her inner thighs. She felt herself grow warmer under her touch, impossibly hot against the freezing cold of the room.

 _Chloe's tongue worked expertly against Max's opening, her flattened tongue lapping up her juices with every grind of her hips. Max's legs were spread obscenely wide, wanting to feel more of her touch, hands tangled in blue hair, knuckles taut and white against pale skin, pulling her closer. She groaned loudly as Chloe gently sucked on her clit, and she bucked, feeling as strong hands grabbing at her hips to make her stay in one place. Her heart thrummed in her chest as she felt Chloe's tongue swirl against her clit, once, twice, three times_ _–_ _and almost screamed as she teased at her opening._

 _"Oh Jesus Christ, fuuuuck me..." Max begged, writhing under her touch.  
Chloe lifted her head to look at the smaller girl beneath her, a small grin playing on her lips.  
"The name's Chloe Price, actually, but thank you for the compliment."_

Max groaned as she swirled her index and middle finger around her clit, imagining Chloe's warm tongue working on her instead. Her legs were spread wide, mind racing and thinking of piercing blue eyes could instantly bring her to her knees. Running her free hand through her hair, Max gently pulled at the roots, the pain mixing with the pleasure was a sure-fire way to take her over the edge.

She imagined Chloe's voice, molten like honey and cold like ice, all at the same time.

 _Oh Max, you're so fucking hot when you moan like that for me. You're mine. Nobody else's._

"Fuck, Chloe..." Max groaned as she teased a finger around her entrance, pushing the tip in and pulling out before plunging all the way inside. She moaned quietly as she worked her fingers inside of herself, curling in and out, her breath becoming shallow and shorter with each thrust. One hand snaked up to her breast and she began tweaking her nipple, and her hips began moving on their own accord as her thrusting became harder and faster; she could feel the muscles in her abdomen contract, and the searing fire in her core threatening to split her in two.

Max's legs spread as far as they could go as she thrust into herself, unable to restrain the vocal obscenities that spilled from her mouth. She was so close to the edge, all she needed was that little push —

"Max? I got your text, you still awake, dude? I got some awesome shit from Frank and we are gonna get so baked for Christm-" Chloe stood in the doorway, face flushing as she watched Max touch herself. Wearing nothing but her leather jacket. "Holy _shit_." she whispered, her eyes widening in shock, dropping the items in her hands to the floor without another thought.

" _Aaahh_ , what the fuck, Chloe?!" Max half-screamed, half-moaned as she opened her eyes and saw the object of her desires standing in the doorway with a stupid look on her beautiful confused face. Max paused, shock paralysing her for just a moment before she locked eyes with the woman standing in front of her. Fire coursed through her veins, lust consumed her thoughts and all she knew was that she was Max, and that was Chloe, and Max wanted Chloe. A small smirk played on her lips as she slowly began to pump her fingers in and out of herself, her cheeks reddening and causing her freckles to stand out more than usual.

"Chloe please, I need you," Max panted, her voice cracking and reaching an octave higher than normal as she felt the pressure in her abdomen grow tighter. She arched her back off the bed, raising her chest high into the air and catching a cold breeze that sent goosebumps across her freckled skin.

Chloe's nostrils flared and her pupils dilated as she took in the sight before her, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind her. She felt like an animal on the hunt as kept her eyes on Max, moving to lay beside her, the warmth of her naked body radiating through her own clothes and pooling between her legs. Her breathing was ragged and quick as she leaned in to press her lips against Max's neck, her nose trailing up and landing beside her ear.

"Come for me, Max." Chloe ordered, her voice rough and full of lust, and Max fell apart, her back arching higher and higher before she collapsed back onto the bed, her bangs sticking to her sweat-streaked forehead.

Finally catching her breath after what seemed like an eternity, Max rolled over and nestled her nose into the crook under Chloe's jaw, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along her chin. "Damn Caulfield, I guess I'll have to let you borrow my clothes more often," Chloe smirked, wrapping an arm around Max and squeezing her. Max whined and lightly shoved Chloe. "Shut up, this is your fault for doing what you did to me earlier." she said with a pout.

Chloe flashed a devious smirk. "So... round two?"  
"I'm sleepy. Chloe, no."  
"Come on, Max! You owe me since I wasn't here earlier when you, y'know, stole my jacket and basically cheated on me with it." Chloe exclaimed in false anger, and wriggling her eyebrows, which resulted in another smack to her shoulder. "You are so not getting your Christmas present." Max said with a huff, turning onto her side, and facing away from who Chloe laughed and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into her chest. "I dunno, but seeing you like that was a present in itself!" Chloe joked. Another smack to the shoulder signalled that Max was essentially done with Chloe and it was time for them to go to sleep.

A few minutes passed and Max rolled over to face Chloe. There was a look of shy admiration on her face, and a light flush dusted against her cheekbones. "You're an ass," she said, as she buried her face into the nook of her shoulder, "But I love you anyway. Merry Christmas, Chloe."  
"Merry Christ- _ass_ , Max."  
"Must you ruin everything?"

* * *

 **Hello, lovely readers! You finally made it to the bottom!**

 **I planned on uploading this tomorrow for Christmas, but my own anticipation was too great. I hope you're all having a happy holiday, because I know Max and Chloe are. I wanted to take this time to thank each and every one of you for your reviews, reading them brings me more happiness than you guys know.**

 **S** **tay tuned for more stuff, I have big plans for 2016!**

 **\- Captain Remi**


End file.
